1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension for supporting a lens holder which holds an objective lens in an optical head, and more particularly, to a structure of such suspension.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical head has a function to optically read signals from signal recording media such as disks, or to optically write signals onto such signal recording media. The optical head is generally constructed by placing an actuator for driving an objective lens in a housing into which a light emitting element such as a semiconductor laser and a light receiving element such as an optical detector are incorporated.
A typical actuator comprises drive coils such as a focusing coil and a tracking coil provided in the lens holder for holding the objective lens and a magnet which is fixed to the housing. The lens holder is supported by the suspension to be displaceable with respect to the housing. The movement of the objective lens is controlled through interaction between the magnet and a magnetic field generated by the drive coils.
In recent years, linear suspensions in which linear members such as a wire and a leaf spring are utilized have come to be the most common suspensions used for actuators. A section near each ends of a plurality of linear members is respectively fixed to the housing side and to the objective lens side.